Crybaby
by joyejoyu
Summary: 'Brown orbs met with green. "F-Fujimaki?" '    Fujimaki X Ooyama, Shounen-Ai


This was originally a fill for the Angel Beats! kink meme, and I decided that I would de-anon this :P

This is only the second fic I have ever written, so hopefully it pleases you c:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS! If I did, it would include more Ooyama.

* * *

"Fujimaki!"

A loud THUMP had emitted from behind him as the door to the roof flew open, causing Fujimaki to turn around, looking away from the wooden sword he had previously been brandishing.

"Who-?"

He was cut-off when a small body crashed into him, vehemently clinging onto the front of his uniform and leaning forward, sobbing into it.

Fujimaki glanced down at the body.  
It obviously wasn't and NCP, for they  
Wouldn't have any urges to randomly cling on to him and cry, and it hadn't been a girl, for he felt no curves pressing against him.  
No, what had crashed into him had a small, skinny frame.  
Bearing a mix of brownish and reddish hair that splayed over his round, emerald green, teary orbs.

It was Ooyama.

He sunk his head deeper into the taller male's uniform, clenching his fists tightly.

"O-Ooyama? What's wrong?"

When no reply was received from said boy, Fujimaki dropped his wooden sword on the ground below him and hoisted the shorter boy's hands from his now stretched uniform, replacing his own on the other's shoulders.

"Oy...Seriously, you ok?"

Ooyama slowly lifted his head, revealing his red, flushed face.  
Fujimaki was taken aback for a moment, face turning a shade deeper than the boy's beneath him.

'Why does he have to look so cute when he cries?'

Noticing the other's speechless face, Ooyama brought his hands towards his own and lightly brushed away stray tears that escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry for c-crying! I was just s-so worried...!"

"Huh?"

Fujimaki brought his head closer to the boy, studying his face and contemplating on whether or not the boy was feeling ill in any way.

"Why would you be worried?"

Ooyama frowned, his look varying from pouty to depressed.

"You know I hate it every time I see you die..."

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fujimaki lowered his head onto Ooyama's shoulder, body shivering while laughs resonated throughout the school grounds.

NCPs' who had P.E. out in the yard all turned to face the rooftop.

"Y-YOU*HAH* DO KNOW THAT EVEN THOUGH WE DIE *PFFT*WE'LL H-HEAL AGAIN, RIGHT?*HAHAHA*"

Ooyama flushed out of embarrassment, closing his eyes and digging his head into Fujimaki's nape.  
His left hand curling around the cuff of the other's sleeve, pulling on it lightly.

"I-I know...B-but I don't like it anyways! P-Please stop laughing!"

Fujimaki gasped for air between his continuously raging laughs.

"O-Ok! *huff* S-sorry...hahaha!"

"Fujimaki!" Ooyama whined.

Finally standing upright, Fujimaki snaked his right arm around Ooyama's neck, forcing the shorter  
To let go of his previous grasp on the other's sleeve.

"You, know, I only die for the sake of others! If any normal person were to take me on I'd kick their ass!"  
Fujimaki gave a proud grin, poking at Ooyama's rosy cheek with his free hand.

"Says you..." Ooyama pouted, moving his head away from Fujimaki's finger, "you end up dead anyways..."

"Ooyama..."

Fujimaki frowned; Ooyama was that type after all, always worrying about others.

"Maybe if I had some special skill, I would be of more use and you wouldn't be dying all the time."

"You have special skills!"

"Eh, really? Like what?"

"Uhm...well..."

"Sigh."

Ooyama looked down, a look of dreariness spreading across his face.

'So even Ooyama gets like this?'

"Hey..."

Ooyama felt a light brush on his cheek and the arm around him tighten.  
The feeling lingered until it started to move down his jaw line, lightly tracing it, slowly gravitating towards his chin and lifting it up.

Brown orbs met with green.

"F-Fujimaki?"

* * *

yeahhh, I'm not an amazing writer.  
But hey, I tried :/  
I'll continue this (I hate not finishing things and leaving people hanging...)

**BUT GETTING REVIEWS HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER YA KNOW...**

-**shot-**

also, Idk if anyone noticed, but in the scene where it was Fujimaki's turn to sacrifice himself for one of the Angel replicas, Ooyama's face is the only one that actually changes position (he didn't do that for anyone else) and his voice is the loudest from them all.

Just something thats squee worthy for FujimakiXOoyama fans c:

then there's always the Ova episode, that pleased me greatly :L


End file.
